


Family is more than two

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But not that bad, But she never appears so i'm not tagging her, F/F, Fluff, Implied Beruka/Selena/Camilla, beruka is bad with children, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Beruka is a little overwhelmed. She was completely unprepared for Camilla's suggestion to start an orphanage, and still hasn't gotten used to it. She's corned by one of the kids and forced to take charge.Written for Fire Emblem Femslash Week 2019, 3/10 to 3/16Day two: Heart





	Family is more than two

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know it's a day late haha ha! haha sorry

Beruka sat in the only quiet room in the house. She was knitting. It wasn’t something she was particularly good at, but it was a necessary sacrifice. There were distant shouts, Selena and Camilla were probably playing some game with the orphans. Beruka wasn’t good with children, either. She didn’t feel like a mom to any of them, and they tended to get very bored, very quickly with her. Would she really need Selena’s boundless energy, or Camilla’s perfect understanding to entertain them? It was better that she didn’t get involved most of the time. She was making great progress on this sweater, so that would be her contribution.

The door to the darkened room opened, and a child ran through. She turned around and slammed the door behind her. Beruka blinked. She didn’t notice Beruka at all. The child was clearly trying to hide, but she was doing a horrible job of it. She was bouncing on her feet, opening and closing the door, and giggling loudly. It would be rather unfitting if Beruka’s children wer. She cleared her throat. The kid jumped and tensed up, but didn’t scream. She whispered,

“Beruka! Are you hiding too?”

She nodded and stepped silently over to the child, “I think I can be of assistance.”

“”

“Mhm. I know a lot about sneaking around.” Beruka took the door handle and shut it, “If you’re hiding in a room, you have to leave it how you found it.”

“Ah! So keep it shut!”

Beruka nodded. “Then make sure to keep still.” She took in a deep breath and crouched down next to the kid. “Here. Sit down.”

The child sat down and concentrated hard. Beruka was regulating her breaths less as a demonstration, and more out of real nervousness. She whispered,

“The most important part is to remember that you’re hiding from someone. You have to-” The kid opened the door and looked out again, then turned around to face Beruka without closing the door. She nodded and smiled.

Beruka closed her eyes. This might be more challenging than she anticipated. The kid was bouncing around again once she opened them.

“Are you still trying to hide?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Then you need to shut the door. Hiding takes a lot of patience.”

The kid groaned and slammed the door shut. Beruka shook her head,

“Shut it quietly.”

The kid opened the door pointedly, then shut it slowly. There was a slight click, but it was progress. Beruka nodded vigorously.

“Very good.”

Her face lit up. Beruka’s eyes widened. She could teach this child.

“Let’s try to stay as still as possible. Pretend to be a statue.”

Beruka sat down and crossed her arms. The child followed suit immediately. They waited like that for a few seconds, then Beruka whispered,

“You’d be a good statue.”

“Really!?” Beruka nodded.

“Try doing that whenever you play hide and seek. Still and silent.”

A loud stomping noise jolted them out of their practice. Beruka sat perfectly still, the kid jumped and ran to the other end of the room. Whoever was coming would certainly find this child with no difficulty. Beruka’s lessons were a failure.

The door slammed open and a furious Selena surveyed the room. She glared at Beruka,

“Hey! Were you trying to hide Kyra?” She snatched the child and placed her under her arm, “She needs a bath! You traitor!” Selena looked down her nose and let out a loud huff. Kyra stopped struggling and whined,

“I don’t need a bath! I had one yesterday!”

Beruka stammered, “O-oh, that’s why she was hiding?”

“Yup! Hey, wait, this should be your responsibility.” Selena looked down at the kid, “Would agree to a bath if auntie Beruka did it?”

Kyra narrowed her eyes and looked at Beruka, “Is she less horrible than you?”

“Hey! I get you clean, right?” Selena shook her head, “Anyway.” Selena smirked at Beruka, “I know she treats me gently, at least.”

“Mom! That’s gross!”

“I don’t know if I can, Selena…”

“Then I’ll show you! Come on, it’s easy.”

“Nooo! Save me, Beruka!”

Selena offered the child to Beruka. She nearly froze, Beruka had already forgotten the child’s name. This was more intense than any assassination. Beruka scooped up the flailing child and stared at Selena for support. Selena gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered,

“They love you, Beruka. ‘Sides, this part is easy. Once you get them in the bath, they don’t wanna leave.”

“Oooh.”

Selena winked. “Yeah, it’s not so tough, is it.”

“What are you two talking about! Is it more gross stuff?”

Selena grinned, “Yup! I was just telling her all about how I wanted to mush up her face and-”

“Aaaah!” The kid clung to Beruka even harder. Beruka’s face was very red, but she smiled, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to explore camilla/beruka/selena after the war more! with camilla adopting 11 kids in her solo ending, beruka's cluelessness around people extended into a cluelessness around 13 people, and selena's ties to another dimension of reality, there's no end of drama! gods, just imagine selena trying to find a good time to duck out and go bother her folks. even in a household with five kids there's no way, with 11? eleven children? eleven other humans to take care of? there's no way. Presumably camilla didn't just adopt babies, she probably adopted a few displaced teenagers too, but that just adds to the drama!  
> but of course i have no idea how to write that. would it just be a fairly pleasant time for the three adults, with a steep learning curve for beruka, and the main drama would be with the kids? would i really be okay with ruining their happy ending just to explore their insecurities and actual human flaws?  
> and of course. the main problem. actually writing it. aha
> 
> anyway i always read and love your comments, thank you all so much! kudos are always appreciated, and i hope you have a great day! don't stay up till 4am like me!


End file.
